裏の絆
by KitaNoRyu
Summary: ナルトとサスケ、絆話の二次小説。この小説の設定はナルトとサスケの子供の頃の話で、出会った時の事とか、二人の友情の話です。もっと前から出会っていて、信頼や友情がどう強まり、引きちぎられ、あのカカシ班に入るにのまでのナルトとサスケの関係があったのかを教える、絆の深い裏話です。
1. プロローグ

タイトルは:**裏の絆**  
裏というのは、ナルトの漫画のシリーズにつながってる話ですが、裏話と言うわけで、あのクラスでカカシ班に  
なってから絆が生まれたのではなく、それについての裏話という事でこのタイトルにしました。  
実は'絆'というタイトルだったのですが、そのあとすぐにナルトの映画'絆'がでたので、すこし変えました

あらすじ:  
最初のプロローグにはサスケは出てきませんが（すいません）、この小説の設定はナルトとサスケの子供の頃の話で、出会った時の事とか、二人の友情の話です。もっと前から出会っていて、信頼や友情がどう強まり、引きちぎられ、あのカカシ班に入るにのまでのナルトとサスケの関係があったのかを教える、絆の深い裏話です。

* * *

裏の絆～１～

―プロローグ－

* * *

『なんでかはしらない…

でもきづいたらだれもがオレをきらっていた…

だれもがオレをさける…

こどもも、おとなも…』

忍者アカデミーに入学したオレは、同い年の新しい人達と出会った。

誰もオレのことを知らないし、オレも誰も知らない。

笑顔で人と 接したら、誰もが友達になってくれた。

当たり前のように自分の鉛筆や消しゴムを貸したりして、ここでなら誰もオレを避けたりしない、悲しまなくてすむと思った。

そう…思いたかった。

でもどうしても気になる…気づいてしまう…

他の大人達と同じ、オレに対する先生の視線。

…まり先生の視線。

その視線には哀れみと、何か別のものが感じられた…

オレだけに…

この別なもの… なんだろう？

* * *

次の日、オレに寄ってくる人が減ってた。

そしてあの冷たい視線。

まり先生と同じ…

みんなと同じ…

オレが何したって言うんだよ？

何も悪いことはしていないのに…

誰にも迷惑はかけていないのに…

三日目には誰も近寄ってこなかった。

* * *

泣きたいと思う気持ちが押し寄せてきたけど、オレは女の子じゃないから、泣かなかった。

かわりにいつもの笑顔で、学校を楽しんでいるかのようにみせた。

そしてだんだんとひとりぼっちになっていった。

昼間は木に登って、太い枝に寝ころんで空を見上げた。

どの子もオレに近づこうとはしなかった。

オレはここにいる。

まだ六歳になったばかりだ。

でも誰もこんなオレを気にかけてくれる人はいなかった。

当然のようにオレは無視されつづけた…

* * *

夕方は一人で村を散歩する。

誰もがオレと距離を取る。

オレが危ない子かのように…

何週間かたったある日、クラスの男の子がオレに消しゴムをか借りにきた。

笑顔で貸してあげたオレは気分が晴れた。

他のみんなは友達としゃべっていて、誰もオレ達のことには気づいていなかった。

そしてそれはオレにとっていいことだった。

いいことだと…思っていた。

もし誰かが見てたらこの男の子を止めていたはず。

消しゴムを返しにきた男の子はオレの目の前 で、粉々になった消しゴムを机に散らした。…いやがらせ。

ゆるせなかった。

その粉々になった消しゴムを手にいっぱい取り、笑ってるその男の子の顔に思いっきり投げつけた。

オレをバカにしてるその顔を早く消したい一心で。

オレの目には怒りの涙が溜まりだした。

投げたときに出した大声のせいで、オレはみんなの注目を集めてた。

静まりかえった教室ではオレの荒い息だけが響き渡る。

「なにすんだよ！」口の中に入った消しゴムを吐きながら男の子は叫んだ。

「「なにするんだ」はこっちのセリフだ！なんでこんなことするんだよ！？」

オレは男の子の胸ぐらを掴み、叫び返した。

その時、まり先生は待っていたかのようにすぐオレ達の間に入り、オレ達 を引きはなした。

それで怒られたのはオレだけ。

その男の子は無実だと。

あやまるようにと言われたのは…オレだけ。

無実なのはオレのほうだ。

オレのほうなのに…

* * *

「まりセンセー…オレちょっとトイレ行ってくる」

静かにそう呟やくと 、オレはその場を離れた。

当然オレはあやまりなどしなかった。

オレは悪いことなんてしていない…

オレはなにも悪くない…

あやまらなきゃいけないことなんて…なにもしてない！

男子トイレについたオレは手を洗った。

そんなことぐらいしかすることはなかった。

そんなことしたいわけではなかったし、そんなことをするために行ったわけじゃない。

だけど、何かをしていないとそのうち泣き出して止まらなくなる。

もしくは怒りを抑えきれなくて何かを蹴り、殴り、壊わし、割ったりしてしまいそうな気がする。

オレは自分の顔を映す鏡を見つめた。

自然の美しさそのものかのように輝く青い瞳 は、悲しい、孤独な色が宿っていた。

この目がヘンなのか？

いや、ちがう…

もっと上を見た。

太陽のような金髪 は天然で 跳ね上がっていた。

この髪の毛がおかしいのか？

ちがう…

視線を下にずらし、両方の頬にある妙な三つの線を見た。

オレは溜息をつき、自分の顔から目をそらした。

* * *

クラスに帰る間、オレは手を白いTシャツでふき、小さな濡れた跡をつけた。

クラスに足をふみ入れる直前まり先生の声が廊下に響き、オレはドアの後ろに隠 れて耳をすました。

誰もオレに気づかなかった。

「あの子はみんなと少し違うの」

まり先生はそう言った。

―なにがどうちがうんだ…？

「そしてみんなのお父さんやお母さんがあの子には近づかないようにと言ってるのも知ってる。」

ドクン。

胸がいつものように苦しくなってきた…

―どういういみ？なんでみんなオレのことしってんだよ…？

「そして先生からもそう頼んだ。だからちゃんとその約束を守ってほしい。何事も起きてほしくないの。みんなも分かるでしょう？」

心が張り裂けそうだった。

知らないうちに俺は俯いて、ドアの前に立っていた。

まり先生はオレに気づき、オレが話を聞いてしまったことに気づいた。

まり先生の顔がすっと青ざめた。

まり先生が何かを言おうと口を開けた途端、オレは逃げた。

* * *

オレは振り向かずに、全力で走った。

何も聞きたくなかった。

もう… 何も。

涙が零れ落ちるのを感じたけど、拭く余裕もなく、ただ走りつづけた。できるだけ遠くにと…走った。

オレは…なんのために生きてるんだ…？

自分にそんな難しい質問をしても、答えが出るはずなんてなかった。

なんでそんな質問を自分にしたことも分からない。

* * *

うずまきナルト…

たった六歳の子供が、世界をまだ知らない子供が、すでにこんな苦しみを感じ、苦しい感情を抱いていた。

彼の心には、誰にも癒せない程の深い傷を負っていた。

周りの人達に刻まれ続けたこの心の傷を癒そうとしたのは…


	2. 第一話

タイトルは:**裏の絆**  
裏というのは、ナルトの漫画のシリーズにつながってる話ですが、裏話と言うわけで、あのクラスでカカシ班に  
なってから絆が生まれたのではなく、それについての裏話という事でこのタイトルにしました。  
実は'絆'というタイトルだったのですが、そのあとすぐにナルトの映画'絆'がでたので、すこし変えました

あらすじ:  
最初のプロローグにはサスケは出てきませんが（すいません）、この小説の設定はナルトとサスケの子供の頃の話で、出会った時の事とか、二人の友情の話です。もっと前から出会っていて、信頼や友情がどう強まり、引きちぎられ、あのカカシ班に入るにのまでのナルトとサスケの関係があったのかを教える、絆の深い裏話です。

* * *

裏の絆～１～

～第一話～

* * *

一年経った後も、ナルトは忍者アカデミーに通い続けた。新しい年が始まってクラスが変わり、違う人達とクラスメイトになる日を迎えた。

クラスに入ったナルトは誰ともしゃべらず、並ぶ机の空いてる席に座った。

もう期待をするのは飽きた。友達を作ることも諦めていた。結局最後には、いつもと同じ結果になるのが分かりきっている。

まだクラスに入ってきていない生徒が半分以上いた。外で親や先生と話しているのだろう。ナルトには一生縁の無い事だ。

その時、クラスに入ってきた一人の生徒が多人数で話している人達を避け、一人で座っているナルトの隣りの席に着いた。

カラスの羽のような黒髪と雪のような白い肌に、落ち着いた表情。

そんな子が一人ぼっちで座っているナルトを気にかけた。

「おまえ、なんでいつも一人なんだ？」

彼はナルトに問いかけた。

話しかけられたナルトは振り向き、一目で誰だか分かってすぐに目をそらした。ナルトは無視する事を選んだ。

アカデミーの中で一番の人気者、うちはサスケ。

どの女の子でも好きになるような整った顔立ちで、 きれいな肌をしたサスケ。

その上優秀で、苦手なものなどないサスケには全て 揃っていた。

―全部オレと正反対…

「おい無視すんな、ウスラトンカチ。」

腕を組んで 座っていたサスケは、ナルトを見て言った。

「そういう言い方すんな!」ずっとサスケに背を向けていたナルトは急に立ち上がり、サスケに向かって叫んだ。

確かにナルトは何をしてもうまくいかなかった。

無理もない…他の子供達みたいに、見習えるような大きな背中をもつ存在なんてナルトにはないのだから。

クラスはしーん、と静まり返った。注目はまたもやナルトだ。

皆、サスケに向かって叫んだナルトに驚いていた。

誰もサスケに叫んだりはしないのだから。

しかし、一番驚いていたのはサスケ自身だった。

'ウスラトンカチ'とは言ったが、悪気なんてまったくなかったのだ。

「ナルト、このバカ！サスケ君に向かって叫んだりしないの！失礼じゃない！」

サスケを真っ先にかばったのはサスケのナンバー1ファン、山中いの。

「うるせー！オレをバカにするためだけにオレに近づいたのなら、もう二度とオレにかまうんじゃねー！オレに話しかけてくんな！テメーみたいなやつなんか死んで地獄に落ちやがれ!」

言い過ぎた。自分でも分かってる。

でもナルトに後悔なんて無かった。

加減をする事 を知らない、常識も知らない。

度が過ぎてしまうのも知ったものじゃない。

ナルトは何も知らなかった…

どうでもよかった。

「「ナルト!」」

いのだけじゃなく、新しい担任のうみのイルカも叫んだ。

―この先生もオレを知っている…

初めて会うのに、名前を呼ばれた。

先生へ向けるナルトの視線は、 すぐに冷たくなった。

ナルトを知らない人はいなかった。

叱ったイルカ先生を、ナルトは睨み付けた。

反省の色一つ顔に出さず…

「二度とそういう言葉遣いをするな！廊下に立ってろ!」

「望むところだ! こんなクソヤローの隣りに座るくらいなら、そっちのほうがマシだ!」

サスケを指さし 叫び返したナルトは 、ドアを激しく閉めて窓ガラスを振るわせ、クラスを出て行った。

ナルトは休み時間になってもサスケに謝らなかった。

「先生、オレが悪いんです。」と、サスケが言ってナルトに謝ったら、ナルトはいい子ぶってるサスケが気に食わず、一言'死ね'と言ってそれっきり口を開こうとしなかった。

イルカ先生はそんなナルトを一日中職員室の個室に留まらせ、ナルトは学校が終わるまでふてくされながらそこで待った。

放課後、イルカ先生が部屋に入ったらナルトは部屋の隅に座ってじっとしていた。

しかし反省の色は無く、イルカ先生はため息をつきながらナルトの前にしゃがみ込んだ。

「ナルト、なんであんな事言ったりするんだ? サスケはお前に謝ってたのに。」

ナルトは 顔を上げない。

「もうちょっと普通の子みたいに明るくしてたら友達だって作れるんだ。今度からそういう態度をとりなさい。先生の言ってることが分かるか、ナルト?」

その時初めてナルトは顔を上げた。話すつもりは無かった。でも憎むような目で、ナルトはイルカ先生を鋭く睨んだ。

「'_普通_'ってなんだよ？」

ナルトは'普通'の意味なんて知らなかった。 何をしても'普通'として 誰にも受け入れてもらえないナルトには、普通の事なんて出来るわけがなかった。

「センセーはオレのなにを知ってるってんだよ…」

明るく振舞って他の人たちと話したり、努力して友達を作ろうとして、 無残な結果を味わったのをナルトは思い出した。

何をしても無駄だと、諦めるようになった。

―'オレのなにを知ってるってんだよ…' そう思ってしまうのも仕方の無い事だ…

「とにかくだな、もうそういう悪い言葉遣いは二度と使わないように!」

イルカ先生はそう言い放った。

「もうそう言う言葉遣いは二度と'_先生'_の前では使わない。」

ナルトはそう言い直して、約束した。

イルカ先生はため息をつき、ナルトへの説教を諦めた。

「じゃあ、もう帰っていいぞ。」

イルカ先生はくたびれた声で言った。

ナルトは立ち上がり、鞄を取りに行くため教室へと戻った。

クラスのドアを開けたら、生徒がまだ一人残っていることにナルトは気づいた。

辺りはもう夕焼けの光で赤く染まって いるのに、机の上に座って 夕日を浴びながら窓の外を眺めている生徒が一人。

うちはサスケだ。

ドアが開く音を聞き、サスケは振り向いた。

「やっと来た…」

サスケは机から飛び降り、背筋を伸ばした。

「テメー、まだいやがったのか。言っとくけどオレはぜってー謝んねーからな。だからさっさと消えろ。」

「ちゃんと…謝りたかったんだ。本当に悪気はなかった。」

サスケは 睨んでくるナルトを、真剣に見つめた。

「だからオレはテメーみたいなやつが大っ嫌いなんだ！オレはテメーらとは違って「ごめんね」、「良いよ」、で済むバカバカしい馴れ合いがムカつくんだよ! 」

ナルトが キレた。

そしていったん怒り出したら 歯止めがきかなくなり、言葉が次々と零れ出した。

「本当に自分が悪いと思ってなくても謝ったら全てよし、本当に許したわけじゃなくても許せば全てよし、みんなそうやっていい子ぶりやがって！何やっても謝れば許されるなんて思ってやがんのが腹立つんだよ! そんな連中がみんなこの世から消え去ればこの世界ももっとマシになるのにな!今のこの世は腐ってんだよ、テメーらみたいなやつのせいで!」

サスケはナルトの言葉に衝撃を受け、目に涙が溢れた。

一度大きく息を吸ってナルトは少し落ち着き、声の音量を少し下げてから サスケに話し続けた。

「そして泣いたら優しくしてもらう?気にかけてもらう？なんだそのクソみたいな馴れ合い。泣けば慰めてもらえるなんて思ってたら大間違いなんだよ、バカヤロー。そんな弱いやつなんて死ねばいいんだよ。」

この時、イルカ先生はクラスに忘れた書類を取りに行こうとして、閉じてあるドアの外に立っていた。

ここまで話を聞き、ナルトを止めるべくドアに手をかけた。

「どこで…そういう言葉遣いを覚えてくるんだ?」

サスケは涙を拭い、そう聞いた。

慰めてもらおうと、許しをもらおうと涙が出たのではない。

何故かナルトの叫びの中に、泣きたがっているナルト自身を感じて、知らず知らずに代わりに涙を流していた。

サスケの質問に、イルカ先生の手が止まる。

実はイルカ先生も気になっていた。

「知ってどうすんだよ?」

ナルトは聞き返す。

サスケは静かにナルトの答えを待った。

だんまりをきめこむサスケを見て、ナルトは苦笑いをした。

「そんなに知りたいか? なら教えてやるよ。みんなオレのことをバケモノだと思ってオレに近寄らねーんだよ。」

イルカはその言葉ですぐに 分かった。

しかしサスケは意味が分からず、混乱している ようだ。

「それとこれとどういう関係が―?」

「なあ、言葉の通じるバケモノを見たらテメーはどうする？」

ナルトは暗い顔に薄笑いを浮かべながら聞いた。

そのなんとも言えないナルトの表情を見て、サスケは少し怖気付く。

そんなサスケを無視し、ナルトは続ける。

「怖くて、気持ち悪くて、見たくも近寄りたくもなかったらどうする？」

「し、知らな―」

「「地獄に落ちろ!」「テメーみてーなバケモノはさっさとくたばれ!」「何でテメーみたいなのが生きてんだよ!」「オレの子に近寄るんじゃねー！消えろ!」「バケモノは帰れ!」「どこ見てやがんだ、バケモノ!テメーなんかこの世にいらねーんだよ！死にやがれ!」」

突然叫び出したナルトの表情には、サスケが見たことの無いほどの怒りが出てた。

サスケはナルトの突然の罵声に目を見開き、体が固まった。

怒鳴られた事などないサスケには、すごく刺激的だった。

ただでさえ言ってる事がきつく衝撃的だというのに、ナルトはそんなサスケを構う事無く叫び続けた。

「そう言うよな!?言葉が通じるんなら言葉で耳を腐らせ、呪い、中身をぶち破るよな！そしてそれで足りないなら外側からもギタギタに傷つけるんだ！運がよければ死んでくれる、そんなことを思いながら!バケモノだから何やったって大丈夫！バケモノだから何言ったってかまわない！バケモノだから何も感じないって!笑いながら言いやがって!痛みを感じる事なんてみんなとおんなじなんだよ!痛みを感じないやつなんてこの世に誰一人といねーんだよ、コノヤロー!」

ナルトはそう一気に叫び 、一番近くの机を蹴り飛ばした。机は反対側の壁に叩き付けられ、窓ガラスが振動するほど 派手な音を立てた。

静まり返った部屋で、 聞こえるのはナルトの激しい息づかいだけだ。

サスケはナルトに かける言葉が見つからなかった。

サスケの手足は重く感じ、まるでナルトに術をかけられたかのように瞬きすら出来ない。

しばらくしてナルトは自分の鞄を取りクラスを出ようとした。焦ったサスケはやっと金縛りが解け、声を上げた。どうしても一言言いたくて。

「ゴメン!」

サスケの思いが全て詰め込まれた一言だった。だけどナルトにそんな思いは届かず、あっさりと受け流された。

「へっ、何にだよ？」

ナルトはドアの前で立ち止まって振り返り、サスケを睨んでそう聞いた。

サスケは答えなかった。答えられなかった。

答えないサスケを尻目に、ナルトは ドアを開けクラスを出た。そしてさっきまでの怒りがウソのようにそっと静かに、後ろのドアを閉めた。

ナルトとサスケの会話をクラスの外で聞いてたイルカ先生は、すでに隣のクラスに入って身を隠していた。

その後、帰り道を歩くイルカ先生とサスケは胸がいっぱいで、自分の足も心もとてつもなく重く感じた…


	3. 第二話

~裏の絆～（長編）  
ナルト二次小説-ナルトとサスケ

* * *

-第二話―

* * *

ナルトは俯きながら帰り道を歩いた。  
周りの人は相変わらず彼を見れば遠ざかり、店の中に隠れたり、子供を隠す。  
自分の背中に視線が突き刺さるのを感じ、 ナルトは顔を上げなかった。

木ノ葉の村の端まで足を運べば、酒に酔っている人達が群れている。  
そして先程サスケに浴びさせた同じ言葉が、今度はナルトに降り掛けられた。

暴言に加えゴミや酒ビンも投げつけられ、狙いが外れて割れたビンの破片がナルトの体を刻み付ける。

そうしているうちに既に割れたビンを投げつけられ、ナルトの頭をかするそれは深い傷を作り、そこから真っ赤な血が大量に流れる。  
それでもナルトは自分の小さな足をうろたえる事無く前へと動かせ、歩き続けた。

周りに誰も見当たらなくなった頃にナルトは自分の我慢と体力に限界を感じ、地面に手をつく。  
頭からはまだ血が流れ、脈を打つたびに激痛が走り、ナルトは顔を顰める。  
何度こういう経験をしても、慣れる事など無かった。

慣れるはずも無かった…

「ああ…今日はもうここで休もう…」力尽きた声でナルトは呟やく。

―どうせ傷は放っておいても治る…

「駄目だ!」  
強い怒鳴り声がして、重たい瞼を少し開けたナルトは驚きで目を見開いた。目の前にいたのはサスケだった。

「…テメェ」

サスケはナルトの腕を自分の首に回し、ナルトを起こした。

「テメェ…なんかの…助けなんかいらねーんだよ。オレの事なんか放っておい―」  
「放っておけるか!」

ナルトの言葉を横切ってサスケはまた怒鳴る。

「もう秋なのにこんなところで眠ったら風邪を引くだろ!」  
大量の血を失ってるナルトの意識は朦朧としていて、サスケの言葉がほとんど耳に入ってこなかったが、構わず反論し続けた。

「テメェがどう思うと…どうでもいいんだよ…離せっ!」  
そう言い、力尽きた手でサスケを払おうとしたが 、サスケはそんなナルトを無視する。

「駄目だと言ってるだろ。何度も言わすな!」  
いつもクールな自分を保っているのに、今の自分の声が乱れているのに気づき少し顔を赤らめるサスケ。

サスケの怒鳴り声で目が少し冴えてきたナルトは、サスケのそんな横顔を見詰めて少し落ち着いた。

「家はどこだ?」

サスケはナルトを支えながら、ナルトの指示通りに村の外れへと進んで行く。  
やっと辿り着いたナルトの家の周りには他の家がなく、ぽつんと立っている。木ノ葉への道以外周りに何一つ無いこの家はまるで、ナルト自身を現しているかのようだ。

玄関先でサスケはナルトに鍵を求める。  
ナルトはもう返事が出来ないくらいに疲れ果てていたが、目眩と気の遠くなるような痛みを抑えながらサスケの質問に答えるため口を開いた。

「…無い。いつも…開け…ぱなし。誰も…こなぃ…から…」

そして操り糸が切れたかのようにナルトの体から力が抜け、彼は意識を失った。  
サスケは慌ててナルトを家の中へと運び、ベッドへと下ろす。そして救急箱を探すが見当たらず、手ぶらでナルトの元へ戻った。

ナルトが横になっているベットシーツは見る間に血で赤く染まり、ナルトの呼吸が荒くなる。サスケは自分のランドセルから出した小さい絆創膏や包帯でナルトの頬や腕の応急処置をする 。

背中の傷を見ようとナルトのT－シャツを脱がせたサスケは、思いも寄らない光景に息を呑む。

新しい傷の周りには無数の古傷がいくつもあり、サスケは思わず涙ぐんだ。

自分の着ている服を破り、血がまだ溢れ出ている新しい傷に巻いた後も、涙がサスケの頬を伝い続ける。  
…ナルトへの涙。  
この事実を知る由の無いナルトは、ただ歪んだ表情で眠り続る。

辺りは薄暗くなり、ナルトの家の一つしかない電灯が二人の小さな姿を照らす。

傍を離れずナルトに付き添っていたサスケも次第に疲れてきて、いつのまにかベットに屈む様な姿勢で眠ってしまっていた。

意識を取り戻したナルトは少し苦しそうに唸りながら重い瞼を開くと、サスケの姿が彼の視界の端に入ってきた 。  
驚きのあまりナルトは急に起き上がり、その勢いでサスケも起きた。

「テメェ…何でまだここにいんだよ？」ナルトは少しばかり掠れた声で聞いた。  
サスケは用意していた水をナルトに渡しながら答える。

「お前の親が帰ってくるまで待とうと思ってたんだ…そしたらうっかり居眠りしてしまって…」

サスケの言葉が途中で途切れる。

「あはは…」  
弱々しく枯れた笑いを声に出したナルトは、顔の筋肉を少し引きつらせて苦笑いする。

「…寝言か？」

「…え？」

「このオレに…親がいるとでも思ってんのかよ」

サスケの顔から血の気が引き、目が次第に見開く。

「…いない？じゃあ親代わりとか…」

「いない…」  
ナルトの声は悲しみで溢れていた。

「誰も… いない…」  
苦しく呟くナルトの手から、飲み終わったガラスのコップが滑り落ちる。  
固い床に落ちたそのガラスのコップはナルトの心を表すかのうように、割れて散らばる。

「誰もバケモノに手を貸さねーんだよ!」  
ナルトはそう吐き捨てながら、頬の絆創膏を破りとり、もう片方の手で額の包帯を剥がす。

止めに入ろうとしたサスケはナルトの傷を見て動きを止めた。

重症だったはずの傷が、全て跡形もなく無くなっていた。

「そんなバカな…」  
サスケはそう呟く。

「だから助けなんかいらないって言ったんだ…分かったらもう帰れよ、サスケ。」

初めて名前で呼ばれてサスケは驚いたが、自分の無力さを改めて感じ、瞳を細めて俯く。  
ランドセルを手に取り、部屋を出て行くため腰を上げる 。  
部屋を出る前にサスケはナルトの方へと振り返り、一言言い残す。

「また、明日な…」

パタン。

戸の閉める音がしてもなお、ナルトは顔を上げようとはしなかった。  
ただ 人形のように一ミリも動かず座ったまま…  
しばらくして痛む胸にそっと手を伸ばすと、ナルトはもう一つの包帯を破り取る。しかしそれが包帯ではない事に気付くと、ナルトは熱い涙を零した。

「あのヤロー、自分の服破りやがって…バカヤロー…」  
誰もいない部屋で独り必死に声を殺し、泣き続けた。

―オレの事… あいつには知られたくねー…

ギュッと握り締めるサスケの服の端には、まだ微かにサスケの優しい匂いが残っていた。

―気付いてほしくねー… あいつだけには…


	4. 第三話

~裏の絆～（長編）  
ナルト二次小説-ナルトとサスケ

* * *

-第三話―

* * *

次の日、学校での二人は互いに無視しあっていた。  
昨日の事をどちらとも切り出すのが怖くて、恥ずかしくて、二人の間の距離は縮まりそうで縮まらなかった。  
本当は謝りたいサスケと、礼を言いたいナルトなのに二人ともそれを言う勇気が無く、思いは伝わらないままだった。そんなそわそわした二人の様子に気付いたのはイルカ先生だけで、学校は終わった。

放課後、サスケは一足早くクラスを出て家に帰り、ナルトはいつものように最後の生徒としてクラスを出て家に帰った。  
しかし今日はいつものようにいつもの通りを歩いても、何故か雰囲気が違った。  
いつもと変わらず冷たい視線を浴びても、何かが違う気がした。しかし違うのはそれだけではなかった。いつもの酔っ払いが集まっている所を通ると、その日、ナルトは初めて無傷でその道を通った。  
誰も何一つナルトへ投げ付けず、飲み屋の戸や窓の向こうから睨むだけだった。  
しかし、違うのはそれだけでは無かった。自分の家に着いたナルトの目に映ったのは、玄関の前で立ち尽くしている人だった。それは紛れも無く、サスケだった。

「あの… それ、オレんち…」

地面に目を落としながらナルトは気まずさそうにサスケに確かめる。

「…分かってる」

冷静にサスケは答えた。  
二人の間に不自然な空気が漂う。

ナルトは顔を上げずに、家へ入ろうと思い玄関まで足を運んだ。だがドアノブに手をかけたものの、やはりサスケが気になり、手が動かない。サスケとナルトの服が触れそうな程の近い距離感の中、静かすぎてお互いの鼓動が聞こえそうだ 。

サスケは何でも持っている。ナルトの欲しいものを全て。  
才能が溢れていて頭も良いし、その上整った顔立ち。いつも皆に持てはやされていて、何をやっても一番だ。

そして何より…家族がいた。

何もかもナルトと正反対。そんなサスケが嫌いで嫌いでたまらない筈なのに、今となっては隣に佇むそのサスケが気になって仕方がなかった。

「何で…ここに来たんだよ」ナルトはやっと口を開いた 。

「…」

言葉を返さないサスケにしびれを切らし、ナルトはサスケの方へと顔を上げた。  
その時初めて、サスケの頬の大きな傷から血を流している事に気付いた。

「テメェ、怪我してんじゃん！何ボーっと立ち尽くしてんだよ!」  
ナルトは急に声を上げ叫ぶ。

「―うわっ！」

サスケの手首を素早く掴み、家の中へと引っ張るナルトの突然な動きに付いていけず、転びそうになったサスケは慌てて自分の足を動かす。

怪我をしているサスケを見てナルトは本能で動き、サスケの心配をしていた。  
家の中に入るとサスケは自分の腕を強く引いてナルトから離れた。

「ただのかすり傷だ。心配無い…」

冷静に言いながらサスケは荒っぽく頬の血を掌で拭う。

ナルトはサスケの言葉を無視して、イライラした表情でサスケの腕を掴みなおした。強引にサスケをベッドの上に座らせると、絆創膏を探しにサスケの元から離れる。

置き去りにされたサスケは辺りを見回した。ナルトの家はカーテンが全部閉まってあり、光を恐れる吸血鬼の住処のような雰囲気の、暗い家だ。

ベッドの隣りのカーテンも閉まってあったが、小さな隙間から漏れるオレンジ色の夕日が部屋の一部を刺すように刻んでた。その光でサスケはベッドを見て、悲しげな顔になった。  
ベッドは…昨日の血で染まったままだった。

ナルトはすぐ戻ってきてサスケの横に座り、濡らしたハンカチをそっとサスケの頬の傷口に当てた。血を拭うナルトの丁寧な指先にサスケは驚く。  
初めて会った時から優しい印象は欠片も無く、汚い言葉を吐き捨てるいつものナルトが別人かのように思えてくるようだった。

痛みに少し目を細めながら、サスケは手当てをするナルトの顔をずっと見詰めていた。ナルトはそんなサスケの視線に気付く事も無く、集中しながら絆創膏を貼っていく。

手当てが終わるとサスケはお礼を言おうと口を開くが、先にナルトが口を開く。

「なんで'何をしても一番'のテメェがこんな傷を負ってんだよ…」

ナルトの声には憎たらしいトーンが戻っていた。

―「なんで」って…

* * *

サスケは学校が終わると同時に誰よりも早くクラスを抜け出した。誰にも見つからないようにトイレに入り込み、変化の術でナルトの姿に化けた。  
こんな上級術を使えるのは、彼以外に木ノ葉アカデミーの初年ではいない。  
そしてサスケの変化の術が、見破られることは無い。化けた姿がナルトなら尚更だ。なんせ誰一人、ちゃんとナルトを見る事が無かったのだから。  
それに当の本人にばれる恐れは無いとサスケが確信を持てたのは、ナルトが 一番最後になるまで学校を出て行かない事を知っていたからだった。

ナルトの帰り道を歩くサスケは、たくさんの人の視線を感じた。人々は彼から大げさに引いてゆき、慌てて家やお店の中に逃げ込む。それを目の辺りにしたサスケは、ナルトに成りすまそうとしなくても自然とナルトの気持ちが分かり、俯いた。  
溢れ出す悲しみを感じたサスケは、ナルトの気持ちなんて全然分かっていなかったのだと痛感する。

自分が想像してた「重い」ではなく、心の傷口から悲しみがずっと漏れ出しているような感じがする。

しかし生まれてから何も与えられず 、誰一人から認められなかったナルトの気持ちは、サスケは絶対に知る事が出来ない。  
例えナルトの気持ちの小さなカケラを見つけ、少しだけ分かれたような気がしても、今サスケが感じている孤独はナルトの感情のほんの一部にしか過ぎないという事にサスケはまだ気付く事すら出来ない。

初めてナルトと話した日にナルトが吐き捨てた酷い言葉、それがあらゆる方向からサスケの耳に入ってくる。その言葉は、サスケの心に深く刻み込まれてゆく。しかしサスケは怒りを心の中に留め、取り乱す事無く堪えた。  
自分宛なら反発する権利はある。しかしナルトの姿を借りながら勝手な真似をする事は許されない事だと十分承知だった。

しかしその我慢も限界に近づき、心がどんどん重く感じ、その気持ちに溺れそうだ。そんなサスケの反応は鈍っていて、普段の自分なら避けられたものを避けきる事が出来なかった。  
サスケに投げられたのは割れたガラスのビールビン。それを察知するのに少し遅れたサスケは 頬に掠り傷を負う。

いつものナルトには出来ないような素早い動きを見て呆然となっていた酔っ払い達は、解けた変化の術に更に驚く。  
サスケは割れたビンを投げ付けた酔っ払いを強く睨み、鋭い飛び蹴りを顔面に食らわした。その勢いで酔っ払いは飲み屋のドアごと突き通し、店の中はシーンとなった。

口より先に足を出したサスケは飲み屋へ足を踏み入れると 、蹴り倒した男に近付いた。

「お前か。ナルトを傷つけてたヤツは。」

質問ではない。断言だ。

子供とは思えない程の鋭い瞳で倒れている男を睨み下ろすサスケ。  
そしてその言葉で、この紺色の服の子供が誰を庇い、誰を味方しているのかを知った飲み屋の客達が全員サスケに取り掛かる。

「お前らもか…」

サスケは一言そう呟いてから容赦なく次々とその小さな体で大人達を倒していった。

「お前ら…もう一度ナルトに傷をつけてみろ。殺してやる!」

サスケは声を荒げ叫び、その場を去った。

＊

* * *

こんな事、ナルトに言える訳が無かった。  
言ったとしてもどう言って言いか、それすらもサスケには思い浮かばない。

―「お前を傷つけていたヤツらは皆、片付けといたからな」なんて言える訳でも無いし…

サスケは嘘をつく事しか思いつかなかった。

「しゅ、手裏剣の練習をしてたらしくじった…だけだ…」と小声でサスケは、ナルトと目を合わさずに言った。  
ありがたい事に、ナルトはころっと騙された。

「へっ！どの口がドベって言ってんだか。」

ナルトは'何をしても一番'のサスケでもそんなへまをすると知って顔がにやけてる。

そんなナルトを見て、サスケは安心して笑みを零す。  
その笑みを見たナルトは少し顔を赤らめながら、心がドキドキする。  
笑顔を直接見た事が無かったナルトは、心に暖かいものを感じ、嬉し恥ずかしい感情を初めて抱く。

更にサスケに礼を言われて、驚いたと同時にその気持ちが増した 。  
お礼を一度も言われた事の無いナルトなので、サスケが何故自分に礼をしているのか分からなかった。  
そんなナルトに気付いたサスケはにこっと笑い、人差し指で手当てされた頬を指す。

「手当ての事。」

そろそろ帰らないと家族の者が心配すると思い、サスケはベッドから下りてドアへと向かう。

「待て、サスケ!」ナルトは急いで叫んだ。

名前を呼ばれたのは二度目。振り向いたサスケが見たのは、目を逸らして恥ずかしそうにしているナルト。

「その…あの… オ、オレの…方だよ」と気まずそうにナルトは呟く。

「…何が?」サスケは不思議そうな目でナルトを見詰める。

「その…れ、礼を言うのは。」

ちゃんとしたお礼になっていなっかたが、それで満足したサスケはナルトに笑って見せた。

「また明日な。」

サスケは最後に言った。

「バカ!明日は土曜―」

明日は土曜日。学校の無い日。だがサスケは顔色一つ変えずにまた同じ言葉を言った。

「また明日な、ナルト。」


	5. 第四話

~裏の絆～（長編）  
ナルト二次小説-ナルトとサスケ

-第四話―

* * *

_「また明日な、ナルト。」_

「いってきまーすっ！」  
朝一に家を出たサスケが向かったのは無論、ナルトの家だった。  
もっとナルトの事を知りたい、もっとナルトの良いとこを見つけたい。  
彼に家族がいない事を知り、どうしても友達になりたかったのだった。

―一人はきっと寂しい…辛い…

ナルトの家に着いたサスケは玄関のドアをノックする。しかし返事が無い。  
こんな朝早くからどこかに出かけてるはずは無いと思い、様子を伺うため鍵が掛かってないドアを少し開けて覗き込んだ。  
サスケの思った通り、やはりどこにも出かけてなく、ソファーで横になっているナルトの姿が目に映った。  
サスケはナルトの家へ上がり込み、ナルトを揺すって起こそうとした。  
しかし深い眠りに入っているナルトは起きる気配すら無かった。

「おい、起きろ。ナルト」

耳元で小声で言ってみたが、それも無理のようだ。  
ちっとも目を覚まそうとしないナルトにサスケは腹を立て、頬を少し脹らます。  
そしてサスケに背を向けているナルトを起こそうと、ナルトの肩を強く掴んだ瞬間、ナルトは自分の顔を庇うように腕を上げて叫び出した。

「痛い!止めてくれ！オレは何にも悪くねー！バケモノなんかじゃねー!」

サスケはあまりの驚きで体が固まり、身動きが取れなくなった。心臓も止まるかと思った。  
だけどそれはすぐに、サスケの中で重い痛みへと変わる。  
サスケは怯えるナルトを見て、心臓が押し潰されそうな思いだった。

そっと自分の固まった体を解いたサスケは、ナルトを強く抱き締めた。

「ナルト…お前は夢の中でも一人ぼっちなのか…？」

サスケの声はかすかに震え、ポロポロと零れる涙は止まらなかった。  
そしてサスケは眠ってるナルトに話し続けた。

「一生…一生オレがお前の傍にいてやるから。約束するから。何があっても、絶対に。だからもう自分は一人ぼっちだなんて思わなくていいからな…」

サスケの言葉に反応したかのようにナルトの目から一粒の涙が流れ、表情が少し穏やかになった。

「う゛わっ！」

お昼頃に起きたナルトはサスケの手を握っている事に気付き、体に電流が流れたかのように慌てて手を離した。  
顔を真っ赤にしながらハテナマーク飛ばしてる時に、サスケが寝てる事に気付き、その寝顔をじっと見詰めた。

見下すような目で周りの人を見ていたサスケのイメージしかなかったナルトは、とても柔らかな表情で寝ているサスケを見て、彼に対する考えが少し変わったような気がした。

―こんな…キレーな顔になれんだ、こいつ…

黒髪に暗い色の服を着て、いつも冷たい眼で睨むようにしてるサスケは今はいない。  
今いるのは穏やかな表情で眠っているサスケだ。  
覗き込むようにサスケの顔を眺めてたナルトは、サスケの白い肌、整った顔立ちがとても綺麗に見えて、嫉妬を覚える。

思わず触れてみたくなり、ナルトはサスケの頬へと手を伸ばした。  
見かけ通りの柔らかさに驚く。  
人を殴る時でしか触れた事の無い人の顔を、今初めて優しく触れた。

ハッと自分の行動に気付くと、赤面しながら慌てて手を引いた。  
そして三回程深呼吸をして心を落ち着かせてから、サスケを起こす。

「おい！テメェ、起きろ!なに人んち勝手に上がり込んで寝てやがんだよ!」

瞼を重たそうに開き、起き上がったサスケは目を擦りながらナルトを見上げた。

「…あっ。えっと、朝早くに来たんだけど起こしても起きなかったから…」

「オレが寝てた時に来たのか!?」

ナルトの叫びでサスケの眠気は一気に吹き飛ぶ。  
怒っているのかと思い、慌てて謝る。

「ノックしても返事が無くて、だから勝手に入っちゃって…玄関は鍵掛けて無いの知ってたから…」

「そ…それでテメェはなんとも…無かったのか？」

恐る恐る聞くナルトに、サスケは困惑する。

「え？それってどういう―…？」

そして初めて周りの光景が目に入り、サスケの言葉は途切れた。  
暗くてはっきり見えないナルトの家の中だったが、今は眩しい光がカーテンの隙間から差し込み、壁、天井、床、全てを鮮明に映し出した。  
いつもその暗い影に隠れていたもの全てが、今は丸見えだ。

家の物全てが散らかされ、壁には巨大な爪跡のようなものが刻み込まれてた。そして大量の血を浴びた床や家具。  
凄まじい光景にサスケは驚きと恐怖を隠せない 。

ようやくショックから立ち直ったサスケはナルトに問う。

「…なんだ、これは？」

「オレも…よくわかんねー…」

ナルトは俯きながら口ごもった小声で答えた。

「ただ、何日か経つと壁に傷が増えていて、知らないうちにオレは血まみれで床に寝てる事が多い…」

サスケは返す言葉が見つからなかった。

「今日は…大丈夫だったんだな。血の匂いがしねー…」

自分の手を上げ指先を嗅いでナルトはそう呟く。  
その時、急に白い腕に体を包まれた。

「なっ、なななななっ、なっ、_なっ__!?_」

ナルトは顔を真っ赤にしてサスケを振り解こうとするが、サスケの腕はナルトを強く抱き締めてて、離そうとはしなかった。

「何があってもオレがずっとお前の友達でいるからな。」

サスケの言葉でナルトは動かなくなった。  
一瞬驚いて目を見開くが、すぐに細め、悲しげな表情を見せながらある記憶を思い出した。  
昔、サスケと同じ台詞を口にした子がいたが、結果は無残だった。  
胸が潰されそうなくらいに刻み込まれた言葉が、その時ナルトを壊したのだった。  
それからナルトは信じる事を徹底的に拒むようになった。  
誰も信用する事は無かった。

* * *

「でも…友達になってやるって…何があっても友達でいてくれるって…言ったじゃねーか…なぁ？」

「それはお前が普通の人間だと思ってたからだ!でも違う!お前は普通じゃない!」

「普通だよ!」

「違う!バケモノだ!もうオレに近寄るな!」

_近寄るな__!バケモノ__!_

* * *

ナルトは強引にサスケを押し払った。

―もう二度と…その言葉を聞きたくねー!

「ハンッ!ほざけ!いつかテメェもオレに近寄るなって言うぜ。」

泣きそうなサスケの顔に見向きもせずナルトは立ち上がり、玄関へと向かう。

「二十歳になるまで絶対に友達でいてやる事を約束する!"ずっと"が信じられないなら二十歳まで!二十歳まで…だから…」

ナルトは苦笑いをした。  
そんな無茶な約束守れるはずも無いのに、一瞬心が揺れた自分を嘲笑うかのように…

この時のナルトの心情を、サスケは知る由もなかった。  
そして最後に玄関から出る前に、ナルトはサスケを自分から突き放すような言葉を残して行った。

「…信じられっかよ。」


	6. 第五話

~裏の絆～（長編）  
ナルト二次小説-ナルトとサスケ

―第五話―

* * *

―信じられっかよ、あんな奴の約束なんて。どーせアイツも皆と同じなんだ・・・

頭の中で繰り返し自分に言い聞かせながら、ナルトは人気の無い森の奥へと足を進めた。  
サスケに期待を持ってしまうんではないかと、ナルトは恐れずにはいられなかった。

一旦信じてしまったらどんな絶望的な状況におかされても、信じるのを止められなくなるのは自分が一番よく知っていたから。

例えそれが過去の繰り返しだと分かっていても・・・  
それでも多分、最後の最後まで諦めきれずにいるだろう。  
ギッタギタに傷付きながらも追い続けてしまうだろう。

お伽話のような結末になるよう願いながら・・・  
奇跡を願うような、そんな甘い希望を捨てられずに・・・

愛情・友情のカケラを見つけて手に入れてしまうと、どうしても手放せなくなってしまう。  
それが深い海の底にあっても、肺が破裂しそうなくらい息が苦しくなっても踠き続け、弱りきった手で見つかりっこないカケラを砂を掻き分けながら探す・・・  
・・・そんな感覚で繰り返しやってきたナルトはそのうち気付かされたのだった。

『この世に初めから自分に愛情なんて用意されていないんだ』

願っても叶わないのだという事を知り、ナルトは希望を捨て絶望を受け入れた。  
誰にも期待を持たなくなり、信用しなくなり、目の前にある光のカケラさえも取ろうとはしなかった。

ナルトは自分から「信じる」という事を掻き消してしまったのだ・・・

ナルトが家に帰った頃にはもう夕方で、辺りはいつかの放課後の教室のようにオレンジ色に染まっていた。

玄関のドアを開けたらいつも通りの静けさで、人影も無かった。

―アイツは帰ったか・・・

眠ろうとナルトはベッドへと向かう。  
しかし部屋に足を踏み入れば、何か不自然な感じがする。

「なっ!?」

ベットにいつも敷いてあるシーツや布団が無くなっている。  
部屋のドアの前で立ち尽くしていると、後ろから急に声がした。

「おかえり」

パッと振り向けば、頬を緩ませたサスケがいた。  
そして血塗られていたはずのシーツや布団が真っ白な状態で、サスケの腕の中に収まっている。  
サスケは布団を洗って乾かしに川へ行っていた様子だ。ナルトはあまりの驚きで、開いた口が塞がらず声も出なかった。  
そしてサスケがまた口を開く。

「こういう時、お前は'ただいま'って言うんだ。」

訳が分からないままナルトはサスケの言う通り返事を返してみる。

「・・・た、ただい・・・ま」

初めて口にする言葉に変な感情が沸くが、それがなんなのかはナルトはまだ理解出来ない。  
'ただいま'という言葉の意味すらよく分からなかった。

しかしもっと分からない事は、サスケがまだ自分の家にいる事だった。  
サスケを強く突き放し傷つけ、自分から遠ざけようとしたのに、何事も無かったかのように、そして当たり前のようにナルトの目の前に立っていた事が信じられなかった。

二人でシーツと布団をベットに敷いた後、二人して一緒にその上で横になった。

「あ・・・ありが・・・とう」

その慣れない言葉を口にするのは難しかったが、ナルトは頑張って言い放った。  
とても難しそうに礼を言うナルトがおかしくて、サスケは笑ってしまう。  
顔を少し赤らめたナルトだが、その内サスケの笑い声がいつものイヤな感じがしない事と気付き、次第に自分の唇も緩む。  
サスケの笑いは優しくて、部屋に暖かく響き、心地良かった。

「絶対にありえねー。」

サスケの笑い声が止むと、ナルトが喋り出す。

「二十歳まで友達なんて絶対ありえねー。」

サスケは起き上がり、不安そうな顔で目を瞑っているナルトを見詰める。

「けど…テメェーがその約束守れたら百万両くれてやる。」

ナルトの発言にサスケは吹き出してしまう。

「そんなに持って無いだろ!」

片目を開き、ナルトもサスケを見て笑い出す。  
「信じる」という言葉がナルトに戻りつつあった。

「もし約束を破ったら、オレが持ってるもの全てをやる!」

笑いが収まるとサスケはそう言い放った。

「そん時なんにも持って無かったら？」

「オレ自身がある!」

「じゃあ二十歳になる前にぜってー死ぬなよ!オレも死なねーって約束してやる!」

二人は頷き合い、約束の証に拳を合わせる。

一ヶ月が過ぎ、ナルトは随分と変わった。  
口調もサスケから直してもらい、ほとんどの時間をサスケと過ごすようになった。  
ナルトの笑顔は眩しいくらいになり、ナルトは暗い穴から次第に這い出してきたようだ。

しかしそのひとときの幸せは本当にたったひとときであり、ナルトがいつも心のどこかで恐れていた事が、その通りになってしまう。

ある日、サスケは学校に来なかった。  
その日の夕方帰り道を歩いていたナルトは、サスケが波止場で一人立ち尽くしているのを見つけた。

「サスケー!」

ナルトは丘の上から叫ぶが、サスケは聞こえないフリをする。  
聞こえなかったのかと思い、ナルトは坂を下ったが、次第にいつもと違うサスケのオーラを感じ笑みが少し消えかかる。

「な、なあ、サスケ。今日なんで学校に来なかったんだよ?」

緊張しながらも普通に声をかけるナルトだが、サスケは振り向かない。  
そしてナルトを凍りつかせるような言葉を吐いた。

「ドベには関係ない。」

背を向けたまま吐き捨てるサスケに、ナルトは自分の耳を疑う。

「ど、どういう意味だよ、それ・・・」

ナルトは震えた声で聞きながらサスケの肩へと手を伸ばす。  
するとサスケはやっとナルトの方へと振り向いたが、ナルトの手を振りほどく。

「_触るな__!_」


End file.
